


Flavored

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Russia x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier





	Flavored

“Ivan, are you… wearing lipstick?” Y/N hesitantly asked. She already noticed it earlier, but was unsure if she was noticing right, even though the others were also secretly looking at him with curious interest.

There was gleam in Ivan’s eyes, for his boldness was noticed. “Yes! And it’s vodka flavor! Can you believe it?”

“…vodka-flavored lipstick? Wow, that’s very… new.” Y/N was trying to choose words carefully. She did not want Ivan to misunderstand her curiosity. She did not mind if Ivan or anybody else would want to wear lipstick. Feliks even had his own collection and flaunted every shade of pink depending on his mood. As she said, it was just new; especially seeing it on Ivan.

“Da! Do you want to taste it?” Ivan moved closer towards her as if to show the gleam his lips could have if light reflected on the gloss.

Awkward and surprised, Y/N slightly moved back a little while Ivan excitedly searched his coat pocket. And vodka! Holding the lipstick very close to Y/N’s face that she could not really see it properly, he pointed to Y/N the cursive letters ‘vodka flavor’ on its label. To have a better look, she held it and read it herself.

Perhaps she felt that her awkwardness was for nothing, not that she was expecting some other way to taste its flavor, or at least, not that she was admitting any other possible expected specific way to know the reason of Ivan’s excitement and carefreeness on wearing a pink lipstick. Studying the big man’s face, his platinum blonde hair covering his forehead looked so fluffy, Y/N then saw her reflection on Ivan’s happy eyes. Looking down a little more, she was greeted by the smiling pink curve that was colored with flavor, and then she smiled herself. Not that she found it ridiculous on Ivan, again, it was just new. “Where did you get it?”

“Toris gave it to me as a gift!” Ivan was not very hard to please. As long as one showed him he belonged, he would easily be delighted.

Perhaps he and Toris, their office all-around clerk and assistant of almost all in their department, were now good friends. Y/N was happy for that, for in Ivan’s two years of working with them, no one seemed to be really friendly with him. His conversations with other employees were purely work-related. He was never invited in any Friday night gimmicks by any group of friends in their department, despite of it being almost every week and many workmates went to join. And even though Y/N was always invited by different colleagues, she never went to any of those, for she thought that getting home soon from a whole week of hard work was better, and just being cozy by the couch or bed watching underrated movies was the best.

And so every Friday night, Y/N and Ivan would wait together by the bus stop without talking to each other, because it was no longer working hours. Until one rainy day, a rather impolite motorist passing by the bus stop happened to drizzle them with puddle water. And Y/N was quick to react in calm irritation by simply wiping herself with a pack of tissue she always had in her bag. And upon noticing her tall silent officemate about to wipe himself with the scarf around his neck that seemed so precious to him, Y/N offered him some tissue, which he gladly accepted after he took time realizing it was reality that his officemate who was two cubicles away from him considered his presence outside of work.

And then like usual, they rode the same bus, but unusually sat next to each other. And then silence. And then small talks. And then making stories out of people or anything they saw around them along the way. And then laughter. And then friendship. And like usual, would just part ways on the fourth bus stop where both their homes were near.

Until it became usual for the two to share and watch together underrated movies and getting cozy with snacks, juice, and vodka every Friday night. Who would have known they lived just two blocks away from each other? Well now, they did, and it was convenient for both of them.

And it was another Friday night in Ivan’s cozy living room when Y/N noticed again his painted lips. “That’s a very unique gift. But why a lipstick?” Y/N was still very curious and thought that kind Toris could be really weird at times.

“One time he saw me dropping a paper into the suggestion box. He talked to me and I was so happy! He asked me what I wrote and I told him I wished drinking vodka at work will be allowed.”

Y/N could imagine Ivan’s gladness of being talked to by another officemate. Though again, she thought that kind Toris could be weird at times.

“So, do you want to taste it?” Ivan’s sweet voice could be really persuading.

Y/N never even took interest to taste vodka Ivan always drank in their every Friday night movie marathon. “Alright.”

She held up the lipstick to uncap it, but Ivan took it from her hand. “I can put some on you!”

Y/N was close to laughing for the unexpected offer, but never did, for Ivan would use it only moderately and in the office where he had no legal access to vodka; and his offer was even more flavorful on his lips than it was on the stick. Y/N’s surprised awkwardness was not for nothing after all.

 


End file.
